Oscura Noche
by Ariahay Zeuqzav
Summary: -¿Cuantos años había tenido cuando todo esto había comenzado?, debia aver tenido 14 o 15 años, me acordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, esos recuerdos me herian mucho el corazón, ver con mis propios ojos como mis seres queridos eran privados de su vida y humillados por él, Si el... - Oneshot.


**Hola!... esta es mi Nuevo Oneshot, espero que les guste por que a mi me encanto.**

**Aclaracion: Los personajes de Jimmy Neutrón no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Oscura Noche**

**By**

**Ariahay Zeuqzav**

Corri mientras la lluvia mojaba toda la ciudad... La decadente ciudad que un dia fue hermosa y llena de vida, un par de gotas de lagrimas calleron de mis ojos, confundiendose con la lluvia que me empapaba.

Obligue a mis piernas a correr mas recio, no queria que nadie me alcansara y menos los guardias negros... aquellos que amenazaban a la ciudada... Sabia que aquel tirano que habia exclabisado a toda la ciudad y luego a todo el mundo, se encontraba como loco buscando lo que yo tenia en el pequeño maletin cafe que colgaba de mi hombro.

Me mataria si me atrapara, por eso no debia permitir que lo hiciera, yo era su unica esperanza. No dudaria en matarme.

No habia sido facil entrar a la fortaleza que lo protegia, habia arriesgado mucho al hacerlo... Habia perdido a un amigo más... otro mas en manos de el, un sollozo se escapo de mis labios. Era demasiado para mi, tan solo tenia 18 años.

¿Cuantos años había tenido cuando todo esto había comenzado?, debia aver tenido 14 o 15 años, me acordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, esos recuerdos me herian mucho el corazón, ver con mis propios ojos como mis seres queridos eran privados de su vida y humillados por él, Si el.

El que alguna vez habia sido nuestro amigo, nuestro compañero de bromas, de aventuras... queria olvidar todo, morir, pero primero debia remediar el error que sin saber habia cometido Jimmy, su error que lo habia pagado con su propia vida.

Otro sollozo seme escapo mientras apretaba el maletin en mis brazos. Su muerte seme habia grabado en la memoria como a fuego vivo, nunca podria debolverlo a la vida, ni a ninguno de los que habian muerto... ni a muchos que habian muerto.

Trompeze con algo y cai golpeandome, el maletin se habrio y el objeto que contenia se salio de el, rodando a varios metros lejos de mi.

**-¡Nooo! - **Dije tratando de levantarme pero el dolor no me lo permitia.

Solloze desesperada, no debia detenerme, no debia.

* * *

**Flash back...**

**-Jimmy, no creo que sea muy buena idea hacer eso - **Le exclame con mirada preocupada, sabiendo que cuando algo sele metia en la cabeza era dificil sacarlo de ahí.

**-Cindy, por favor, a nadie va a dañar esto... es solo otro experimente más -** Me contesto, yo negue poniendome en su campo visual.

**-Por favor, recuerda los muchos lios que nos hemos metido por tus "Experimentos", Apenas nos hemos salvado de puro milagro de todo eso -** Le dije con voz suplicante, me sentia demasiado preocupada... el me miro por unos momentos, tuve la esperanza de que recapasitara.

**-No sabes lo que se ignifica esto para mi, es lo mas grande que are en toda mi vida -** Me dijo, mire el entusiasmo de sus ojos y me senti incapas de decir algo más, para que desistiera de sus planes.

**-Entonces prometeme que lo vas a destruir cuando lo aigas logrado, prometeme que no lo conservaras, ¿Sabes el daño que podria causar si cae en manos equivocadas? -** Le dije tomandolo de los hombros.

**-Cindy, nunca dejare que eso pase, no te preocupes -** Me dijo y por un momento me contagie de su seguridad.

**-Prometemelo, por favor -** Le pedi de nuevo, nos miramos por unos cuantos minutos a los ojos sin decir nada.

**-Te lo prometo -** Me dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio, yo asenti soltandole los hombros, camine por el laboratorio dando bueltas por unos momentos, necesitaba estar con el todo el tiempo, para estar segura de que cumpliera su palabra, no era que no le creyera pero debia estar segura.

**Fin del flash back...**

* * *

Golpe el suelo furiosa. El me habia prometido que no dejaria que callera en manos equivocadas, me habia mentido... Pero, ¿El como habia podido prevenir la traision de uno de sus mejores amigos?.

Gatie hasta el objeto, y lo tome en mis manos, no estaba muy lejos del lugar al cual me dirigia, debia destruirlo, asi los guardias negros se esfumarian como iluciones nada más. Como una mala pesadilla.

Me levante con dificultad, sintiendo dolor en todo mi cuerpo, mi cabello rubio mojado seme pego en la cara, y lo retire bruscamente, alze de nuevo el objeto en el maletin cafe, y comenze a caminar, mi rodilla me dolia mucho, mis ropas estaban susias, pero era lo que menos me importaba, ahora solo tenia que llegar.

Oi no muy lejos de mi, unos sonidos de cascos, y mi sangre seme congelo, estaban serca... si seguia me encontrarian y seria mi fin y el fin de todas las esperanzas que tenia la gente que aun quedaba de esta ciudad, y la gente que habitaba todo el mundo.

* * *

**Flash back...**

**-No dejes que te atrapen, hagas lo que hagas no dejes que te atrapen, o seria tu muerte -** Me dijo Sheen, amarrandose la herida que tenia en su brazo, causada por una bala.

**-No Sheen, no me ire sin ti -** Le dije decidida, pero recibi en respuesta una terrible bofetada. Lleve mi mano a el lugar dañado, con lágrimas en mis ojos.

**-No seas tonta, debes hacer esto por el bien de todos, ve no te preocupes por mi, ¿Crees que me podran matar esos guardias negros?, los he combatido desde hace cuatro años -** Me dijo y me sonrio con una sonrisa confiada. No queria perder a un amigo mas, pero el tenia razón.

**-No seas tonto y no te dejes matar -** Le dije abrazandolo, el correspondio el abrazo.

**Fin del flash back...**

* * *

Me escondi adentro de un local vacio, estaba destuido completamente, calme mi respiracion... pero las lágrimas seguian callendo.

Me arregle mi cabello que me llegaba hasta la cintura, cerre mis ojos al escucharlos tan serca de mi, tan solo esperaba no ser atrapada, por el bien de todos.

Mi vida se había convertido en una pesadilla desde la muerte de James Neutrón, el culpable, aún que inconsientemente, de todo este terror que se esparcia por todo el mundo... había creado un objeto en forma de tiara, con una enorme piedra violeta en medio... una piedra que venia del espacio.

Se que no lo había echo con intenciones malas, el nunca aria algo asi, pero habia pasado a perjudicar a todo el mundo, cuando confio en la persona menos indicada, pero quien iva a saber que Carl W eezer traicionaria a su mejor amigo, lo mataria para quedarse con la tiara... la piedra poseia una fuerza tal que dominaba las mentes de los demas, en los peores casos mataba a las personas, torturandolas con sus peores pesadillas.

Carl W eezer se había declarado a el mismo como el governante de todo el mundo, despues de aver matado a su amigo, ante mis propios ojos... me había obligado a verlo morir lentamente. Sheen Estevéz me había rescatado de las crueles manos del que antes había sido nuestro amigo.

Si Sheen no hubiera llegado a tiempo, yo seria una mas de sus esclavos, los cuales eran privados de su capasidad de pensar mas que serle leal, en las buenas y en las malas.

Libby Folfax, mi mejor amiga... habíamos llegado tarde para ayudarla, Carl la había matado, la había obligado a matarse ella misma, y dejarnos un mensaje escrito con la propia sangre de Libby. En ese momento senti tanta rabia, y quise tener el suficiente poder para vengarlos.

Pero eso solo fue el principio... de una masacre horrible.

¿Cuanta maldad guardaba en su corazón aque ser despreciable?... Mucha, demasiada diria yo, nos había estado buscando desde hace cuatro años, habíamos podido escabuirnos y mantenido a unos cuantos ciudadanos, habíamos echo una fortaleza secreta, pero todo se había ido al caño cuando Carl supo el lugar en donde mas de 200 personas vivian.

200 personas que nosotros habíamos estado protegiendo, habían muerto en tan solo unos segundos, mientras nosotros no nos encontrabamos, Nick Dean, otro amigo mio, había fallecido con ellos.

El esfuerzo de cuatro años se había ido con aquellas personas... ahora la unica esperanza era destruir la tiara. Y debia hacerlo en donde todo empezo. En la casa de James Neutrón, o en las ruinas de la casa de el.

* * *

**Flash back...**

**-¿Esta listo? -** Pregunte impasiente, lo unico que queria era destruirlo.

**-No, aun no -** Me contesto Jimmy, trabajando consentradamente.

**-¿Cuanto falta? -** Volvi a preguntar.

**-Unos cuantos minutos, y necesito que guardes silencio -** Me dijo, y supe las palabras escondidas atras de las que había dicho, lo traduje asi: **"Cierra tu bocota, o si no te sacare del laboratorio como el otro día"** me quede callada, era el sexto dia que Jimmy estaba trabajando en su nuevo proyecto, el cual seme hacia muy peligroso, desde que me había enterado.

Mire a todos lados, no podia molestar a Neutrón si queria seguir aquí, vigilando sus movimientos... lo mire consentrado, y suspire. Aveces no lograba entender su amor por la ciencia, ese amor que parecia ser el obstaculo para otro mas importante.

Comenzaba a sentirme muy abuerrida, y el sueño comenzaba a llegar lentamente, no sabia por que pero ver trabajar a Jimmy en sus experimentos me llenaba de una paz, incomprencible, una paz que muchas veces me había echo quedarme dormida, y no por el aburrimiento... si no por la tranquilidad que se sentia con su presencia.

**-¡Lo he terminado! -** Exclamo de un momento a otro Jimmy asiendome saltar de mi asiento por el susto que me había causado su grito, lo mire con mala cara.

**-Al fin -** Dije sin mucho entuciasmo.

**-Vamos animate un poco, necesito que seas la persona con la que quiero probar esto primero -** Me dijo yo negue con la cabeza.

**-Crees que soy tu conejilla de india, no Neutrón, no lo hare -** Dije negando varias veces con la cabeza.

**-Vamos Cindy... y despues de esto te llevare a comer helado -** Me trato de chantagear, y balla que lo logro.

**-¿Sera de chocolate? -** Pregunte queriendo sonar indiferente, pero mire en sus labios una sonrisa triunfante.

**-Del sabor que tu quieras -** Me dijo, lo pense un poco y despues sin mucho entusiasmo me levante de mi asiento y me dirigi a el, dispuesta a ganarme ese helado prometido y a ganarme un poco de su compañia. Lo asia mas por la segunda cosa que por la primera.

**-Muy bien -** Exclamo y me enseño una tiara plateada, con la piedra que meses atras había encontrado, era una hermosa tiara, sela puso y me miro consentrado, ¿Que se suponia que haria con la tiara?.

Lo supe unos momentos despues, cuando mi cuerpo se paralizo, por completo, no podia moverlo, mire a Neutrón, quien sonrio triunfante.

**-Tranquilizate un poco -** Me pidio, suspire un poco, pero hasta suspirar seme hizo mucho trabajo, lo mire a los ojos. **-Muy bien, Cindy traeme aquel vaso de agua -** Me pidio, y mi cuerpo automaticamente se movio asia la mesa donde se encontraba un vaso de agua, lo tome con mis manos, sorprendida al saber que yo no controlaba mi cuerpo.

Me aserque a Jimmy caminando lentamente, y le ofreci el vaso con agua.

El lo tomo y lo deposito en la mesa de al lado de el, me miro pensativo.

**-Ahora, hablame en portugues -** Me pidio, "Ridiculo, yo no se hablar portugues" Quise decir pero en lugar de eso comence a hablar en portugues, ni yo sabia que estaba diciendo exactamente.

Estaba sorprendida, mis temores eran siertos, si ese objeto caia en manos equivocadas seria el fin de la ciudad. O incluso del mundo.

**-Muy bien Cindy, ahora te dejare libre -** Me anuncio.

Pero en lugar de ser libre comenze a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza, mire desesperada a Jimmy incapaz de moverme, el dolor aumentaba, y en un acto increible cai de rodillas gritando de dolor, y tomando mi cabeza con mis dos manos. El dolor era insoportable, queria morir para no sentir mas este dolor, mire como Jimmy se encontraba desesperado al verme.

**-¡Cindy! -** Exclamo preocupado, yo respondi con un grito, sentia que estaba a punto de sufrir un derrame cerebral, grite de nuevo agonizantemente.

La vicion comenzo a nublarseme, y de un momento a otro deje de sentir el dolor, mire borrosamente a Jimmy, quien se había quitado la tiara y arrojado lejos, lo mire casi agradecida por su acto.

Se arrodillo junto a mi, y me tomo en sus brazos.

**-Cindy, ¿te encuentras bien? -** Escuche su voz amortiguada.

Yo asenti levemente, y me abraze a el, sintiendome debil, unas cuantas gotas mojaron mi blusa color rosa, mire su rostro y me di cuenta que estaba llorando... por mi.

**-Me preocupe demasiado por ti -** Me confezo, yo que estaba aturdida por el dolor me aturdi mas por sus palabras, le limpie las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos con una de mis manos temblorosas.

**-Estoy bien -** Le dije en casi un susurro.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado, estar tan serca de su rostro, nuestros labios se encontraban a centimetros de distancia, era tan facil romper la distancia, y saborear esos labios... Pero no pude, senti que no estaba listo todavia, el debia decidir si en verdad queria que susediera eso, me retire de el y me levante lentamente.

**-Sera mejor que vuelva a casa, mi madre estara muy preocupada por mi -** Le explique esperando que mi escusa fuera muy buena, el asintio levantandose del suelo tambien.

**-Lamento mucho esto... destruire la tiara -** Me dijo con una promesa escrita en sus ojos, yo asenti.

**-Nos vemos mañana -** Me despedi de el, mientras tomaba mi bolso y salia del laboratorio, de Jimmy.

**Fin del flash back...**

* * *

Estaba arrepentida de no haberlo besado en ese ocasion que podia... escuche como los guardias negros se alejaban lo suficiente como para que yo escapara, me levante lentamente sin aser ruido y saliendo sigilosamente del local, comenze una nueva carrera asia la casa Neutrón.

Me quedaba poca distancia pero era la mas peligrosa, y mas cansada carrera que había corrido en toda mi vida, las piernas me querian traicionar haciendome trompezar pero no me detenia, seria un grave error hacerlo.

Oi con terror como atras de mi se oian los cascos de los caballos que montaban los guardias negros, me habían descubierto, mire sobre mi hombro sin dejar de correr y pude notar que Carl se encontraba con ellos.

**-Maldicion -** Susurre sabiendo que Sheen me había fallado, unas cuantas lágrimas calleron de mis ojos camiflageandose con la lluvia que no dejaba de caer, tenia frio y estaba cansada de tanto correr, tan solo queria dejar de luchar.

Había luchado por cuatro años sin descanso, cuidandome del ser malvado en el que se había comvertido uno de mis amigos más queridos.

**-No dejare que me alcansen -** Dije con decision, mientras corria mas rapido, estaba a una corta distancia ya la casa en ruinas de Jimmy, no podia rendirme, y menos sabiendo que con esto lograria acabar con este infierno.

Mis pies volvieron a trompezar y cai duramente de nuevo en el seco pasto de el jardin de los Neutrón... levante mi mirada dandome cuenta que había caido serca del antiguo laboratorio de Jimmy.

**-Balla, balla... Cindy Vortex -** Oi la voz de Carl, el ya no era el niño que había conocido amante de las yamas, ya no era el gracioso gordito. Habia dejado de serlo desde los 14 años, creo que desde ese momento ya no era el mismo con su mente, ya no era tan inocente.

Lo mire, se encontraba sobre un caballo negro, su aparencia era delgada y estaba vestido como un principe pero sus ropas eran negras, su cara mostraba una crueldad que no se podia describir.

**-Carl W eezer... Traidor de todos -** Le llame, sin miedo alguno, muchas veces nos habíamos enfrentado.

**-No creo que este en una posision para ofender, ladrona -** Me dijo con voz burlona, lo mire con desprecio. **-Dame la tiara y te dejare vivir un poco más de tiempo, lo suficiente para que veas a tu amigo Sheen morir ante tus ojos, como lo has echo con todos los demas -** Me dijo con sobervia.

**-Pudrete -** Le dije con voz envenenada, mire como uno de sus guardias negros traia a Sheen, se veia muy lastimado.

**-¿No te encanta?, Moriran en el mismo lugar que murio su amigo James -** Nos dijo a los dos, mire a Sheen que se encontraba despierto, lo mire con una pisca de preocupacion. **-Deberias estar agradecida con migo querida Cindy, dejarte morir en el mismo lugar que tu ****amado**** Jimmy -** Queria lanzarme asia el, pero me contuve, sabia que estaba probocandome.

**-Deberias sentir verguenza, por aver matado a tu propio amigo -** Le dije parandome del suelo, cuidando mi distancia.

**-El dejo de ser mi amigo años atras -** Me dijo, yo negue con la cabeza.

**-¿Como pudiste? -** Unas traicioneras lágrimas seme escaparan de mis ojos verdes, pero gracias a la lluvia no se notaron.

**-¡Oh!, aún recuerdas ese día, ¿Verdad?**

Mire asia otro lado, no queriendo contestar esa pregunta.

**-Lo tomare como un si -** Me dijo y se lanzo a reirse a carcajadas.

**-¡Eres un maldito! -** Grite siendo traicionada por mis propias emosiones.

**-Oh la maravillosa Cindy Vortex esta enojada... ¿y que me hara? -** Su tono burlon comenzaba a cansarme, pero descubri que tenia algo que el queria, debia hacerlo ahora, o nunca.

Saque del maletin cafe la tiara, sin ella no tenia el poder. Me miro con odio.

**-¡Acabare con tu mundo de terror Carl! -** Exclame sosteniendo la tiara.

**-¡Maldita no te permitire que destrullas lo que tanto trabajo me costo hacer! -** Grito enfurecido y se lanzo del caballo asia mi.

* * *

**Flash back...**

El hermoso sol se encontraba en su punto mas alto, indicando con alegria que eran las doce del día, mis pasos estaban dirigidos asia el patio de los Neutrón, mi sonrisa alegre y mi brillo en los ojos, indicaban a kilometros que había tenido un exelente día. Y estaba dispuesta a reclamar el helado pendiente de ayer.

**-¡Neutrón! -** Llame mientras tocaba la puerta, unos momentos despues fue abierta dejandome ver a mi amora platonico.

**-Cindy, no sabia que vendrias -** Me dijo sorprendido, yo frunci el ceño.

**-Ayer te dije que volveria hoy, y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra -** Exclame indignada. **-Ademas quiero saber si ya has destruido esa cosa -** Le dije timidamente.

**-No aún no lo he destruido -** Me dijo y un escalofrío subio por mi espalda.

**-Lo vas a destruir, ¿Verdad? -** Le pregunte nerviosa, el asintio.

**-¿Porqué lo haria? -** La voz de Carl atras de mi me sobresalto un poco, pero despues consegui tranquilizarme. Me voltie para mirarlo.

**-¡Hola Carl! -** Salude energicamente, aún que no lograba acostumbrarme a su nuevo aspecto... el me sonrio, de una manera extraña, pero en fin todo de el ahora era extraño.

**-Pasen -** Nos indico Jimmy, dejandonos pasar.

**-¿Has terminado tu experimento? -** Pregunto Carl, yo mire incomoda mi brazo, anoche lo había descubierto, una marca en forma de espada se habia quedado en mi brazo derecho... me lo tape con la blusa.

**-Si, Carl pero a sido todo un fracaso, le ha echo daño a Cindy -** Le explico, la mirada de Carl se poso en mi, con aire pensativo.

**-¿Ah si? -** Pregunto con un interes que comenzaba a no gustarme.

Mire nerviosamente a todos lados, si Jimmy no destruia esa cosa yo lo aria con mis propias manos, no me importaba lo que despues pensara de mi...

**-¿Puedo mirarlo? -** Pregunto Carl, mire a Jimmy esperando que leyera mis ojos, pero al parecer no lo hizo ya que se dirigio asia una caja de la cual saco el objeto, mire a Carl y no me gusto su mirada.

**-Bueno, ya lo miraste ¿que tal si vamos por un helado los tres? -** Dije tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible.

**-Es una buena idea -** Contesto Carl, y me tranquilize mental mente, quizá me estaba equivocando y estaba paranoica. Le sonrei a Jimmy, el asintio guardando de nuevo el objeto en su lugar.

**Fin del flash back...**

* * *

Forcegie con el unos momentos, aún que el era fuerte, mi experiencia me ayudaba mas que mi fuerza, le di una patada alejandolo de mi.

Me levante del suelo y tome la tiara que había rodado unos cuantos metros lejos de nosotros con el impacto, ya no esperaria mas.

**-Si haces eso, tu amigo se muere -** Me advirtio Carl, mire a Sheen y sus ojos me dijeron todo, no le importaba morir si eso significaba que la gente del mundo se liberaria del poder de aquel malvado tirano.

**-De cualquier otro modo... ¡TODOS MORIREMOS! -** Y estrelle la tiara en el duro suelo, la piedra se estrello y oi unos horribles gritos, que probenian de los guardias negros. Volvi a repetir la accion hasta que la piedra quedo echa añicos, y momentos despues se fue comvirtiendo en polvo.

**-¡NOOOO! -** Grito Carl, ensordeciendome los oidos, tire lo que quedaba de tiara, ya no servia más, y mire a Carl... sus guardias negros habían desaparecido al mismo tiempo que la piedra y en el cielo una luz cegadora de color violeta exploto.

**-Se acabo todo, has echo mucho daño Carl, mereces la muerte... Pero yo no soy una asesina, no puedo matarte... no soy como tu -** Le dije mirandolo, se encontraba incado en el piso, la lluvia seguia callendo, no se había detenido en ningun momento.

**-Mate a mis amigos... le hice mucho daño a todo el mundo, y ahora estoy pagando mis acciones -** Me dijo mirando el suelo, como si fuera lo mas interesante.

**-Tu suerte la decidiran los mismos ciudadanos que lastimaste -** Le dije cansadamente, todo había acabado al fin... me sentia estremadamente cansada, mire a Sheen quien se encontraba parado a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

**-Pero no me voy a morir solo Cindy -** Me dijo con voz siniestra, y saco una pistola de alguna parte, mire a Sheen preocupada de que le disparara, pero el me apunto a mi. **-Me parece correcto que tu vengaz al infierno con migo Cindy -** Exclamo y sin aguardar más, y un disparo se mesclo con un trueno de la lluvia, y despues de eso Carl se disparo en la cabeza.

Unos brazos se interpusieron entre el suelo y yo, los brazos le pertenecian a Sheen, quien me miraba preocupado, mi mano toco la sona afectada... La bala se había internado en mi estomago, la sangre en mi boca me molestaba, ese sabor lo odiaba.

**-Cindy... -** Me llamo Sheen, lo mire con mi mirada borrosa no sabia si era por la lluvia o por que me quedaba poco tiempo.

**-¿Ya todo acabo? -** Le pregunte, queria oirlo de su voz, queria estar segura.

**-Si -** Me contesto, y sonrei, al fin había acabado... en sierto modo había logrado liberar al mundo de aquel tirano, que algun día fue nuestro compañero de aventuras y risas.

**-Ya veo... asi que ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo -** Dije mirando al cielo nublado, sin dejar de sonreir, sentia mucho frio, y comenzaba a sentirme demasiado debil como para moverme, mi respiracion era cada vez mas debil.

**-¿Te vas? -** Me pregunto, una gota caliente callo en mi rostro, lo mire y me di cuenta que lloraba.

**-Si... ya no tengo que me detenga -** Le dije, y con toda la fuerza que me quedaba acarisie su rostro, el había sido como un hermano estos cuatro años, el me habia echo comprender, me había echo luchar y seguir adelante.

**-Te agradesco todo lo que hiciste por mi... fuiste un muy buen amigo, fuiste como un hermano... para mi -** Le dije mi mano callo de su rostro pero el la tomo y la volvio a poner en su antiguo lugar.

**-Cuida bien de esta ciudad, todavia te necesitan... te saludare a Nick, Libby y a Jimmy de tu parte -** Le dije y suspire despacio, sintiendo como el aire entraba a mis pulmones, el aire tan fresco... cerre mis ojos.

Lentamente el frio fue remplazado por una calides agradable, y los brazos que me sostenian siguieron sosteniendome... Senti lentamente como dejaba de existir... seguramente me encontraria con Jimmy en la otra vida.

**Fin...**

* * *

**No olviden comentar...**

**Bye**

**ARIAHAY FUERA... ^.^**


End file.
